


Granger Magic: Charmed

by Ashurayx



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, No Fandom
Genre: Charmed - Freeform, Crossover Pairings, F/M, The Girls - Freeform, Well - Freeform, but its harry potter, fabian is a lovely man, was gonna be HHR but maybe not, we all stan castiel the ferret, you may see some familiar faces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashurayx/pseuds/Ashurayx
Summary: Set in an alternate world, three babies were born, but two were stolen away. 11 years later, they reunite and awaken a long since ancient magic. Can they stop evil, voldemort AND keep Harry alive all at the same time?Of course they can! Because after all, they're Forever Charmed.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I know it's been a longass time, so here's a new story! with a couple of chapters already written :3 Please enjoy!

It’s breakfast time, and Hermione found herself descending the stairs. Her usually overly bushy hair was unkempt, prior to bed-hair. The brunette found herself in the kitchen, where her father sat at the table; nursing a cup of coffee.

“Good morning, little moonshine.” Her father, a lithe and reasonably built man; wasn’t known to be burly or broad. He was simply more athletic and Hermione’s hair came from his genes- Usually known for their overly curly brown locks. He gave his daughter a gentle smile, as she took her own seat at the table.

“I see you’re all ready?” Though it was no secret, he was very reluctant to see his daughter going off to a boarding school. Magic or not, he was very terrified of losing her. Hermione, on the other hand, flashed her father a giddy grin.

“I read up on all the books I was allowed to buy, I’m born ready!” Her hands clasped her own cup of tea, taking a nice long sip.

Daniel Granger, otherwise known as Dan, gave his little moonshine a fond albeit sad smile. 

Not long after, they were arriving at the train station, the little brunette witch pulling the older man along with barely constrained excitement. The duo wasn’t in any hurry, but they might as well have been- if Hermione kept pulling like that.

“Come on Dad!” She complained, causing said man to give his little girl an exasperated smile. Quite abruptly, Hermione halted all complaints and Dan found himself no longer being dragged forward. He looked to where she was staring, and found a small boy in oversized clothes looking around the platform with very visible panic.

Hermione, with no sense of subtleness, rushed over to the boy around her age; shoving her hand out in greeting.  
“Hello! I’m Hermione. You’re looking for the train, right?” She asked all in one breath, leaving said boy to stare at her for a moment.

“Uh, yeah.” He cleared his throat, ducking his head shyly. “Do you know where it is?” He asked after a moment of hesitation.

Hermione gave a friendly smirk, placing her hands on her hips.  
“Of course! Come with us.” 

Dan watched, bemused as his little moonshine dragged the helpless boy over to him; pointing towards the wall between the two platforms. 

“Professor McGonagall told us to just walk through there!” She chattered, launching into an explanation about how the elderly witch had visited her little family; explaining that she was muggleborn.

It took no effort to see how confused the boy was, so Dan gently directed the two towards the wall- and had to double-back for the two kids disappeared through it. Hermione came back through to help her dad. 

What greeted the man, was an entirely unknown platform and a scarlet red train. The very thing looked old and out-dated, yet so magical.

He looked around for the boy from earlier, resulting in Hermione shrugging.

But, alas. It was time to say goodbye.

Dan glanced down at his daughter, the tiny witch looking back up at her father with big oval brown eyes. So much like her mother, yet so different. The comparison made a pang in his heart, and he reached down to embrace his only daughter.

“Remember to write.” He kissed the top of her head, letting go and stepping back from his daughter; ready to watch her take her first steps into a magical world quite beyond his grasp.

“I promise!” Hermione assured, stepping backwards and lugging her trunk alongside her; heading onto the train. As she ascended the steps and onto the train itself, the brunette suddenly realized one important detail.

She’s going to have to find an empty compartment.

Not long after such a realization, Hermione began her hunt for an empty compartment.   
Trekking through the corridors, trunk sliding behind her. Hermione couldn't help the frustration for all of those found were full.  
As she passed a boy with platinum blonde hair, she immediately marked him as a threat. He seemed to possess a poise of arrogance.

After some time, she spotted an empty one and quickly slid inside; hoisting her trunk onto one of the seats. It was a perfect chance for solitude!

Feeling a little anxious, Hermione opened her copy of The Standard Book of Spells and was just testing some when quite suddenly-

“Hey! Wait up, little guy!”

She heard the voice of a girl, calling out towards something and Hermione halted her reading when she felt something brush against her leg.

It was… a ferret?

Indeed, a small sandy ferret peered up at her with wide curious eyes. It pawed at her leg, lifting itself up in a position akin to a meerkat. 

If Hermione was any other girl, she'd have screamed and tried to push it away- But, no. She found the long bodied creature adorable.

"Hello little guy." She gently cooed, hands reaching carefully to let him get used to her.  
"Where's your owner?"

"Right here." Came the voice of the girl who was searching earlier, she gave Hermione a friendly smile and if sensing the older girl, the ferret immediately lunged into his owner's arms; where he climbed upon her shoulder. "I'm Angelina, this is Castiel, or Cas for short." 

With a gesture at herself, Angelina petted her little friend.  
"And who might you be?"

Hermione gave a hesitant smile, before closing her book and placing it beside her.

"Hermione." She introduced herself.

Angelina grinned, turning to leave.  
"I'll see you around."

Not long after, a girl with reddish brown hair done up in pigtails peered into her compartment.

"Have you seen a toad? My friend Nevile, he's lost one." 

Hermione shook her head.  
"No." She answered, getting up.  
"I'll help if you want me too?"

The reddish brunette gave her a grateful smile.  
"I'm Susan! Neville will appreciate the help." 

The brunette grinned in reply. "Hermione." Though she's never met this girl, Hermione couldn't help the sense of familiarity. Nevertheless, the young witch stepped out of her compartment; humming to herself.

"Have you asked a prefect to cast accio?" 

Susan blinked.

"Didn't consider that." She admitted.

Hermione felt the mirth, giving an amused grin simply in response. She began to take charge.

"Well then! Let's grab Neville and find a prefect!" She declared, linking arms with Susan. "Lead on!"

Susan giggled, as the two began to march forward. They were quite a silly sight, for when Neville saw them approach; He looked overly amused.

"Hey Neville!" Susan gestured towards Hermione. "This is Hermione, she's helping us! We need to find a prefect."

Hermione nodded sagely. "Yes, they'll know how to accio your toad." 

The slightly chubby boy gave a wide eyed look, ducking his head as he flushed, embarrassed that he didn't think of that.

Nevertheless, the trio began their hunt. Checking compartments, until finally, they found a prefect.

A ginger yet pompous looking older boy had accio'd the toad, turning to Neville.

"Here, don't lose him again." He said, heading back into his compartment.

With a sigh, Neville held the squirming toad between his hands and thanked the girls again.

"No problem." Susan responded, sending the darker haired boy a grin. She waved, watching as Neville headed back to his own compartment.

"You going to join him?" Hermione asked, half expecting her to.

The reddish brunette chuckled, turning to Hermione, "Nah, I think I'll stick with you for a bit."

This surprised the small witch, who then gave Susan a delighted smile.

The two headed back to Hermione's own compartment, where they spotted a black haired girl peeking through; presumably checking if it was unoccupied. But upon catching sight of the two girls, she straightened her posture.

"Hello." She greeted curtly, stepping aside to allow the two entrance. Hermione's gaze trailed over the strangely familiar girl, quite alike the sensation she felt with Susan. With a sudden impulse, she smiled, "Would you like to share?" and gestured towards one of the seats. The girl pursed her lips, pondering the offer. With a nod, she took her place on the seat that Hermione had gestured to-

SLAM!

The compartment door slammed shut, as a whirlwind of magic began to swirl around them- rustling their clothing and giving them a taste of magic overload, before it evaporates. What was left behind was an old, dated and thick bulky book.


	2. Chapter 2: Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls discover their relations, and meet their whitelighter for the first time.

"What was that?" Susan slowly began, exchanging a look with the frizzy brunette- Daphne had already knelt by the book, running her hands over its worn cover.

"That my children, was the awakening." The sudden voice of an unknown observer startled the three, as Daphne threw her hands up in shock-

And abruptly sending the new enigma flying across the room with a painful thud.

"Owch!"

The three took this stunned silence to warily observe the intruder.

He wasn’t overly bulky, but appeared lean. His hair was the typical colour of ginger, and sported a beard.

“Nice pack of power behind that.” He commented lightly, raising his own hands in a surrender gesture. He pushed himself into a seated position, rubbing the sore part of his head. His hair was rather scruffy, a little fluffy but overall ginger and messy. He turned his blue gaze onto the trio of small witches.

“The awakening?” Hermione echoed, suspiciously eyeing the strange man. “What do you mean?”

The man drew himself up, dusting himself off as he regarded the three girls.   
“You see… You’re… related.” He decided to start, amusedly watching as the trio’s expressions flashed through varied expressions of shock.

“No!” Daphne disagreed vehemently. “I have one sister, and no cousins!” She narrowed her eyes. “How dare you!”

“Oh it’s true.” He countered, a slight grin evident on his face. “Two of you, are actually known as Susan and Daphne Granger.” He paused for effect. “Or, if your mother had lived… You’d have been Halliwells. All three of you.” 

Susan trembled, for the knowledge of having a dad and mother… wait- a deceased mother. But she had a living dad! But… did that mean Aunt Amelia lied to her?

Hermione on the other hand, seemed to be struggling with the concept of not being a single child. “I have sisters.” She stated to herself. After a moment, the frizzy brunette turned to the two shocked girls. “We may not know each other, but I’d like to.” She gently held out her hand.

Despite her father’s speech of ‘Don’t listen to strangers’ - It did actually explain the odd familiarity she felt.

Susan was the first to overcome her shock, grasping the tiny witch’s hand firmly. “I’d love to! Sister Hermione.”

With a wry grin, Hermione shook their hands playfully.

Daphne, on the other hand, was trying to wrap her head around it. Her lower lip trembled, then, with a determined glint- She placed her hand on top of theirs.

“The Granger family.” She nodded, pausing. “It doesn’t sound very catchy.”

“No.” The man agreed with them. “The Halliwell family.”

Finally, as a voice vibrated through the train, speaking of nearing Hogwarts, the girls broke up to turn towards the mystery man again.

“Who’re you anyway?” Daphne quirked an eyebrow.

The man began to grin, letting out a delighted laugh.

“Me?” He looked up at the ceiling. “I’m Fabian Prewitt, your whitelighter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my choice of Whitelighter! Haha, i'll admit I really dig it. As for them easily accepting their relations, you'll find out why sooner or later~


End file.
